Curiosity Kills Most Cats
by The Ravaja of Dejeneration
Summary: Sakura is a catgirl, literally, being servant to sorcerer Syaoran Li, who had a bit of a lusty situation that has gotten her into a state of confusion over her master. How will it play out? Collab with sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**My readers the Ravaja is back and better with a new two shot collaboration with sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran.**_

_**Now this is the most surreal lemon we've come up with… Imagine a modern world where magic is alive and well, and there are 2 kinds of people, humans and cat hybrids. That's right my friends, this is going to be very, very interesting.**_

_**Sakura is 20 and Syaoran is 26.**_

_**Well, without further or do,**_

_**ENJOY!

* * *

**_

_Italics - _Sakura'sThoughts

_**Italics Bold**__ -_ Flashback

_Sakura's POV

* * *

_

My life in this world, well how do I describe it? I can't say harsh because I'm taken care of, but I always feel a tad bit awkward being in this household. You see, I'm not a normal human like everyone else. I come from Smilodon, an island in the middle of the South China Sea. What does it have to do with me not being a human, it's because I'm part feline. We are called homo-felis; we are an evolutionary paradox with long tails, sharp sense, agility no gymnast possesses and ears on the top of our heads. Our appearances vary from person to person; some may not get tails, while some may have whiskers and fur colour wise too. Many of us sailed away when the humans arrived and discovered our world seventy years ago and we started as servants to high socialites and aristocrats. Some have now returned back to home, but some like us still work but this time as maids for the general population. A protest three decade ago gave us rights to be treated equally, and to see some of my kind in these offices empower me, although I help out in the housework of one Syaoran Li.

I've been working with Syaoran for two months now; I mostly do housework around the mansion. Education was pretty hard to get with my family's poor background, but Syaoran is such a generous man to give me a chance at work. It may not be a glamorous job, but at least I get a wage and lodging at the top floor. He seems like an ordinary man, but in fact he has a magic aura around him. Syaoran is a sorcerer in Tomoeda, making potions on his Teflon pots and pans and conjuring odd spells around the house for experiments or plain leisure. One of the amazing things about him is that he has a great amount of graciousness of him, so generous to me even though I'm of a different species, that's what I'm grateful for him, to him it doesn't matter who you are or what you are, you are simply you.

That's what I love most about working for him, and we would once in a while hear some explosion happen due to a failed experiment on potions. It's so funny when it happens.

"Sakura, can you help me find some squirrel fur and an aye-aye middle finger?"

That's my cue, "Yes Master."

"And its Syaoran, not master Sakura," he chimed with a smile.

"Oh, yes…S-Syaoran."

It's one thing I'm still getting use to, everyone I've worked for always ask me to acknowledge them as 'Master' or 'Mistress', but Syaoran makes everything so informal and sees me as a friend more than a servant, or a slave. And yes you heard him right; I need squirrel fur and the middle finger of an aye-aye because he's still working on that world communication spell, which will allow anyone who drinks it know a language of their choice with a chant before drinking. So far it has only been trial and error; the past three batches only made Syaoran having lizard skin for three days, gave him headaches and made him numb from any feeling, so much so he couldn't feel the clothes on him. Some of his pals even took off his clothes without him knowing, at a pub, so let's just say I was shocked when he came back with his hands to cover his manhood, which I'll say made me…a little odd.

He remembered that they put him to sleep and the next thing he knew, the side effects of his concoction was gone, but he still felt like he had nothing on, and realized that he really DID have nothing on and everyone was giggling at him, sitting on a leather seat behind a table, he was 'covered' as he had his manhood covered by his legs closed tight as he could and tried to compose himself, saying to himself that nothing is going on, everything is normal.

* * *

_Flashback Syaoran's POV_

_**Trying to keep my composure like this is technically impossible, so I had no choice but to slowly move out since moving on a leather seat with a naked butt takes a little time to do it. On the last edge of the semi-circular seat I was out, I quickly got my hands on my crotch so I could make a dash for the door without showing my bits. My scooting was done and I dashed off to the front door out, it was two in the morning, and thank goodness there wasn't too many people out here, but I had stares on me, who wouldn't on a naked man?! I then tried the stealth approach midway to home, hiding in the alleys before dashing out and I chanted along the way for a speed spell, something I didn't think about when I realized I was purely naked. I was running at breakneck speeds now in the streets and papers and trash flew around as I ran. I felt relief yes, but how do I get in my house now?**_

_**That was something I had to figure out when I reached there, because I was already at the door with absolute speed and silence. Hopefully Sakura didn't detect me when I got here. I thought of climbing to the window, but the tree was way further from the window than I thought, and I had used up my manna to run here, but probably I'll be in the news by the morning so… I guess I'll have to use the doorbell since my keys to both back and front doors are in my pant pockets which are non existent. But what do I do, Sakura is sure to quit the next day. I just have to take that risk to get inside.**_

_**Nice guys always finish last don't they?

* * *

**_

_Sakura's POV_

_I was resting peacefully on my bed, my tail wagging around as I breathed soundly. It was mostly housework, but there wasn't much to be done so I spent it on watching TV or going on the internet. I was a little worried about my master…Syaoran I mean. It's so late; I was dead worried as to when he's coming home. All this sort of thing is what a mother should be thinking, not a servant I know. I tried to sleep it out, and so far it was working, that is until the doorbell rang. It was two o'clock in the morning and the ringing was intense with my sharp senses. My ears twitched with the sound and I instantly woke up and jumped to land silently my feet. As I walked down the stairs I sniffed along and I knew one thing, Syaoran was home, safe finally yes, my worries can be washed out the window. But, I wasn't expecting this…_

_He stood out in the cold night air, dressed in nothing but his hands. I was…what's the word…blabber…blabbergasted?_

"_Mast-uh, Syaoran, what are you doing?!"_

_He wanted to bring a hand up as a habit to say 'This is not what it seems', but his modesty restricted it. "I'll explain when the sun rises, umm… I'll just go get some clothes. You should go back to bed, you look tired and it'll be a long day tomorrow."_

_He hurriedly got inside leaving me with a face clearly stricken with shock and awe. I just saw my employer all naked, almost, and I don't know what it is…but…I felt hot on my cheeks and umm, my panties.

* * *

_

_End Flashback_

He did in the end explain the whole thing, I found it amusing but I hid my feelings so as to not further his embarrassment. But now, I can't see him the same ever again, call it cliché, but that's how I really feel right now. Good thing is that there are no awkward silence moments or else, this will be the end of my job. It all doesn't make sense to me now, how could I be so vulgar to react like that by the look of his body?! Syaoran is my boss, nothing more, that's what I remind myself all the time, but my body has a mind of its own! My tail has a penchant for going up to my…my…oh god I can't believe I'm saying this but, pussy. God I sound corny, and dirty. My parents will kill me if they hear this becoming such a pervert to my 'boss' as they call him on the phone. Yeah I blush at his presence and because of that, I feel so naughty. Forget the concept of love; this was pure lust for him. This is unacceptable, this isn't professional of me, and our relationship is simply we being a friend that's it. Everything is getting out of hand; I'm losing it right now! Oh got keep calm, stay calm, stay clamp and don't talk about this, do not talk or think about this, it's bad for my health and his.

But while I was in mental chaos, I uh, I think I forgot something, "Um, Sakura, the ingredients?"

Oh yeah, the squirrel fur and the aye-aye middle finger!! I have to get them from the pantry right now! "Oh, I'm sorry Syao-uh Master, I mean Syaoran!"

I ran off with my dress flying in the wind as I leaped ahead to the pantry door. I made a wall run from the living room area, towards the door which is just next to the flat screen LED TV. This is one of the reasons we 'cat people' as the humans call us, used us as servants. Now servants aren't as common, so I'm one of a few out there in the world. My complacent mind left to wander around somewhere outside the pantry as I looked for those horrid things. That flashback is still fresh in my head, all those visualizations of my master to be a lover to me, is this out of my control over my mind now? I shook my head and got back to the task at hand once I found that dried up finger he wanted. Now all I need is that vial with fur, he'll always go for the brown squirrels because of their magical properties of giving a sense of peace in someone. What it has to do with speaking other languages, not sure how they link together, but, he is Syaoran anyway. With both gruesome ingredients in each hand I ran back to the kitchen so I won't see an impatient Syaoran waiting for me.

The finger and vial were placed on the island counter next to the stove as his noxious concoction is in the mix.

"These two would make the whole thing drinkable, I hope so anyway."

As always, his hypotheses on things tend to be…quite grim. "If you think you might die from drinking it, why not get something else to drink it or dip a frog into it?"

"A frog?!" he took a step back. "I don't harm animals with my potions, and I don't use any artificial ingredients of any kind!"

"I didn't say you were using anything artificial, I'm just saying you could try not to harm yourself with these experiments, you'll save money from paying healthcare so often! Don't you see that you could die if it goes wrong? You were lucky that it was just simple side effects, what if your life is out next time?"

"No, you know my mantra already, no animal testing."

Fighting Syaoran is something I'm not good at, want to know why? One word really describes him very, very well, stubborn. I better keep this short and sweet so he won't chase me out.

"I'll be in my room, don't kill yourself."

"You know I won't!"

Ugh! The nerve really, I made a leap up the staircase and ran on all fours to my room… I'm going to bed for now.

About three hours later I was done with my rest. It was quiet, unexpectedly quiet. There was no explosion, no scream or not a single cry for help, nothing. I ran down to check what's going on in the kitchen, but what I saw was no Syaoran, no destruction from a big boom or any smoke. I'm pretty surprised here, but a good one hopefully. There, I saw one very rare sign, bottles, bottled up potions to be exact. Nine bottles, I stood there in shock. He must have gotten a good result on that to have it bottled for use. But, he would always have ten on the counter to signify a victory of sorts. Worry began to take over the shock, someone could have stolen it. As I walked in a little more in the kitchen towards some island counters with barstools, there was the man of the hour. He sat on one of the high stools looking at one of the filled bottles, the missing one; now that's good that no one ransacked the place. Syaoran was in deep thought, so deep he didn't sense my presence in the area. Another rare moment in the house, he's in an intense thinking session. He only does that when making a potion, not after making one. Maybe he's plotting on eliminating his friends for that prank they pulled on him? That is something that he could plot on because censored pictures of him are all over the papers.

Strangely he showed no will to be a vengeful man by the look on his face. I knew it was something else in an instant. I don't know what could make him like this, I honestly don't know. I breathed a sigh that caught his attention. Pulling his sight away from the bottle he saw me and a slight red flush came to his cheeks. Woo, that's a small little bit of red on his face; was he taking something before this?

"Are you high master?" I pulled a quick one to see his reaction. I wasn't afraid because his spells are non-offensive, and I could leap away from his blows.

But he sat there blankly looking at me with a slightly puzzled face. "It's Syaoran," he deadpanned.

"Oh, uh Syaoran, yeah,"

I felt a pang of regret for saying that just now, I was hoping that deep down inside I didn't set a flare within him. Gazing down to my shoes, I sighed long and soft. We did nothing for the next five minutes or so, no exchange of words, not even eye contact. This is one of those times I wish I could read minds instead of running up walls with ease. After a while, Syaoran had to leave with his creations in a bottle to the Mystic Council for approval and patent. That's what he has to do after a successful creation just to keep on earning the money. He grabbed all ten bottles and neatly placed them in his bag and he left the kitchen. Then he wore his jacket and waved at me with a sad smile.

"I'll be back by sunset, take care of the house Sakura,"

"I will Syaoran, good luck."

He nods, "I always have good luck."

And there he goes with his potions. Something is really up his behind. Not to sure what is though. I sat on a barstool at the sound of the slamming front door, tapping my fingers on the countertop wondering, just wondering.

* * *

_An hour later_

I spent the time cleaning the stoves and stretching since there was nothing else to do around here. I already heard footsteps from outside heading towards the door. Syaoran's back from the Council meeting on his potions. From the look on his face, he was flushed seemingly with embarrassment. Those Elders must have been teasing him on that Club streak, or else it could be his potion didn't work as he thought it would. Whatever it is, he's not telling me because he immediately went to his quarters upstairs. He seemed really fumed up but being a stubborn guy he is leaves the cat girl out of the dust from his issues.

Syaoran began to shuffle around with some items in the room and some grunting in the background. You know him, one of those 'Suffer in Silence' types of male. He doesn't open up on most things, just explaining on certain aspects of stuff that happens in front of my eyes, well most of them. Yeah, he is a nice guy, but he has some issues that he'll have to lease out of his mind eventually. I don't know what he's up to in his room, but that will be a thing of the past when I place an ear next to the door. It's one of the perks of being an alternate evolutionary leap for mammals; the extra keen senses can really rock with eavesdropping conversations.

I tiptoed up the stairs and towards his door with absolute silence. So far he hasn't made any movements to the door to see if I'm here and that means I'm doing it right. Getting nearer the sounds of breathing was getting more profound, and it was hard. It seems like he was doing something, something that was making him pretty raspy for air. Closer now, his breathing was now accelerating with time, the shuffling was no more, it was all his breathing that was becoming louder and louder.

My mind was getting salacious, imagining what he could be doing in there…no, I'm getting dirty making those assumptions, they aren't me, they aren't him, he won't be doing that sort of thing in his room, not that sort of thing, get your mind of the gutter for crying out loud! Alright, what should I do, knock and ask to see how is he doing, which will most likely get no response or just open the door and see what he's up to, almost like spy on him. That's not very good either, that's invading private space, major proximity warning. Oh, but, oh…oh damn it I have to check what's up with his twisted mind, ok, I'll see, with a one…two…three!

* * *

_**Want to know what's going on? Give me 20 reviews and I will fill in the rest of this two-shot. Lol. Sorry if I'm demanding a lot, but I want a good response from you guys, I love you all especially with the Black List. Well, hope you like the start of this one.**_

_**Review my friends!**_

_**BANG BANG!!**_


	2. Apology for Chapter 2

_**Hey, this is not an author's note here, but this is an apology for the second chapter. I shouldn't have done what I did for leaving you guys hanging so suddenly and so shortly.**_

_**I felt so guilty and the response was lukewarm for what I've done. So what I'll do is combine the two chapters to make the final chapter that should be what it is. To everybody I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, and I really was guilty for my actions.**_

_**Hope you guys understand. I'm not doing this for more reviews, I'm doing this for your forgiveness. Please understand that. I almost wanted to hit myself for what I've done to you all, I almost did.  
**_


	3. Final Chapter

_**Hey guys, about the review thing, I think I was overreacting that I wanted that much in the first place for a review. So well, just read and review and tell me how you feel about it all. This is Curiosity Kills Most Cats, Part II. I hope you love what I've done here.**_

_**R.I.P.: Michael Jackson.**_

_**ENJOY!

* * *

**_

_Sakura_

More and more the panting kept on going in there. Don't get me there that it has to be…that. I will not say that it is that at all! You perverts should change your minds about saying he has frustrations of that sort of thing. God it's making me blush thinking about it, I better get away from the door. I tried to, I wanted to get away, but hell and he just made a long moan in there, a long and drawn moan that sounded like he was getting pleasure or something, oh great now I'm thinking like that! He won't be doing something like that, I know him ok! I just need to get back to my room upstairs and relax. That's right, just rest and relax away from all these shenanigans I'm getting put up at this time. No, I'll just leave and get on my bed. Simple as that, yeah!

I stomped my way up to the bedroom and shut the door with a loud and audible smash. What I do now is simple, nap, simply nap and nothing else. Now be quiet I need shut eye this instant.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later…_

Nothing, I can't sleep a wink right now and that sucks. Mama and papa won't be too happy if they hear the curses that kept flowing out of my pure pair of lips. Why pure you ask? Well, I've never been kissed and I never utter curse words, until of course Syaoran introduced me to some of those cable dramas that I knew there are such words, but nothing else. My tail wagged around once more, oh great my mind is hearing things; the panting is still going on!! This has to be me hearing things, it can't be real, nope, not real; it is NOT real!

I'll just go walk and tell myself it is not real, pass that room and there will be nothing to hear, period. That nap was useless anyway, I'll just have to get going and occupy myself with something else. But getting out of my room was when I knew I wasn't hearing things. Damn it he was still panting, what kind of stamina is he running on? No, he is not doing that, he's too good of a person I know to do that, he isn't a teenager anymore, he's a grown man, a fully grown…grown man! Yeah, he is and he is civilized enough to know that more than I do. God I will not see into his door, even if I had stealth capabilities of a feline I still will not capitalize on that for this. I just have to get down and watch TV. Those cable dramas should be on right now. Well now, it should entertain me. I switched that flat screen on and saw the drama unfold with admittedly sub par acting skills. Yeah, it's a typical romantic storyline going on, with some stalker haunting the girl…oh shit stalk!?

"What the…" I stopped myself from saying it again, but now, this has to be purely coincidental right?!

But that mere thought got my tail swaying all over my body. Oh…I hate it that this appendage is the one thing I have little control over in this body. The very tip of my tail flowed up and stopped right into the gap between my breasts. The brown appendage began to move up and down the gap, like it was having sex with my…oh fuck the friction it was causing. Why are you doing this to me damn it, it's only grunting up there and I will not be tempted by it! No I will… "Oh god…" not give… shit now I'm moaning…along…oh…

Now I'm starting to feel wet down there, damn I hate this tail so bad, but it feels…tingly all over. Damn it I have to see what he's doing! If he is doing what most of you think then yeah I'll get all hot and sweaty and I'll whimper in loneliness in my room right after that. My tail trailed away from my globes to tease around the rest of my body. I began walking up the stairs as his moaning continued on. It got louder and louder, closer and closer and well damn he was sure getting it on.

My ears twitched and turned with every second passing by. But once again I was standing in front of that very door, hearing all that noise coming from there. He groaned in there, like he's exerting a lot of force in there, oh yeah that's a lot of it he's doing. I inched my way to the door knob as my tail got down to my nether regions. Oh god the ache there, now my tail is on it. I couldn't hold on and let out a moan of my own, though subdued by biting my lip. My tail really loved going up my dress, the rough fur scraping against raw flesh and muscle. Damn I can't concentrate like this.

My hand got on that gold knob, but my tail was betraying me so bad. Not only was it scraping, it was taking a nice dip into me. Oh that feels so good… The first four inches got inside and swiveled inside. I couldn't hold my lip for long and a louder moan sounded off.

I was going to turn that knob…

That's right; I was going to turn that knob right now, right here.

But…

No I will turn it before…! Before it turned…

"Sakura, what's going on?" Syaoran opened the door and panted out all sweaty. He's head tilted downwards at my…

Oh shit…

"Sakura, why… is your tail curled up… like that?"

I blush about fourteen shades of red and the goose bumps all over my arms, don't get me started on that… "I… I'll ah… I'll go get you some tea."

"No… Sakura!"

I was gone in an instant, down to the kitchen bathroom where I made my hide there. I can't show my face again, not like this. That was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. But I bet that'll only be the tip of a very gigantic iceberg ahead of me.

* * *

_The kitchen, ten minutes later_

Two cups of tea were on the table, one still full, and one half full/half empty. Syaoran never did want some tea; it'll just be another cup for me then. He hasn't gotten out to the kitchen, most probably busy with whatever he's doing. I've got to say, he was sweating as hell back there, and it must mean he's got ah, got some…frustration? Worse than that more like, I still don't think he's doing that. His pants were still on alright! I mean he could have worn them as fast as lightning when he heard the door knob twitch. With every minute passing it got my tail flipping in every direction in anticipation of his arrival. How did this thing get a brain to think by itself? My tail didn't do a thing when I hid in the bathroom for minutes on end. I only started drinking tea two minutes ago.

All I wanted was the hot liquid to travel down my throat in relief. The good thing is he isn't coming down to check on me; the bad thing is that he isn't coming down to check on me. It's good because I won't feel so anxious or awkward, the bad thing about it, I'll have a nagging form of curiosity on him and what was he doing back there. Oh god I don't know what to do. I think I'll kill myself with these wicked feelings deep inside my soul. Reason being that I will be a no thinking spirit with no inhibitions and no issues to deal with. Life will be so much better for me and Syaoran, yes, so much better for both of us, a win-win situation in the end. Only that we may end up missing each other, I hate this! I can't get this nagging feeling off my chest!

Yes I feel like a coward for not asking, but how could I if my tail wanted to have me writhing with pleasure from that wet part of my flesh that I will not say the name of it since it is purely vulgar to my species. I will not say that word ever again you hear me! Maybe I should just try to say it out, blurt it more like since it'll take so hard for me just to say a few words in the form of a question. I'll have to tape that tail up my back to avoid any more moaning in the awkward situation itself.

"Sakura, do you care to talk right now?"

Uh oh… "Oh uh, yeah I'm ready to…to talk yes. What about?"

Syaoran sat on a stool and tapped on the cracked countertop, looking right at me intently. "About why you were lingering around my door like that, is something the matter?"

This is a dilemma, I can't tell him out of sheer nervousness, but I want to tell him so I can know the answer, finally know it. God I'm so curious, I hate it. "Uh… uh well I ah, it's sort of… kind of about… about… something," I rambled.

"Something?" he repeated.

"Yes, something…"

"What's the something about Sakura?"

I looked right at his slightly stern look on his face. He doesn't look or sound to patient to deal with this thing. I want to say it but it's so bloody hard really. I don't know if I can just say it out loud to him.

"It's… about the um…"

"The 'what' Sakura?"

"The uh… I just want to know about the noi-… noise from the room! Yes, the noise coming from your room!"

I let the word mess fallout my mouth and my hands made the rush for covering my mouth. My tail started to wag all over, damn you.

"Noise, from my room, so what sort of noise are you talking about?"

I thought about it, and then it dawned on me, maybe I should rephrase the question so it wasn't so beating around the bush sounding. It sounded direct in the face, but maybe not at the same time. Am I making sense? I looked up to gain some composure and said, "What were you doing up there in your bedroom since I heard the furniture moving around?"

The next few seconds were pure silence. His face was purely serious, and I was purely tense with that look. In my mind, three words were sounding in my head, 'I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead.' Clearly I'm going to be out of the job in the next few minutes, no problem. I might as well go up to pack my bags, which was what I almost did until…

"Why did it take you so long just to ask that?"

My eyes shot open and I gasped out to respond, but only got out nothing at all, nothing coherent, just word slurp. The giggles were next, oh no not the giggles. I just went all out with nervousness. I need to comb my fur down after this.

He saw I had no response so he continued, "Well, I might as well tell you since you look like you're in a rush."

"No, not at all, take your time Sir."

"Syaoran,"

"Syaoran, yes,"

He cleared his throat a little when he felt something in his chest, then went on, "Oh I was a little peeved about today, the news about my former friends' stunt on me really hit them in the funny bone. They have comments on me having a streak around town. They knew it was me because they overheard my pals in the Council Center. What to do when they don't take me seriously, yes they tried the potions and placed it for general use but no one will take me seriously. So yes, I had lots of anger and frustration and I…"

The rest of his words left my other ear as he said that word, frustration… That word sent chills down my tailbone. The fur around my tail and tailbone area all stood on end. Frustration, what a word! But I managed to get back to attention with his speech.

"…and that's why I was pushing some of the furniture away."

My moment of tingling really got me out there, and I looked at him as clueless as I can get. I stuttered out, "Uh, could you repeat that please? I think I overheard the neighbours again."

It's a good thing I was blessed with such sharp hearing to make that excuse, "Sakura, I was at the back of my room to do pull-ups."

…I blinked once, twice, three times, just looking incredulously right in his eyes. I can't believe it, I was a plain old pervert after all. Damn it…I can't believe I was wrong. Hang on, was I…was I hoping he was doing… that?! I can't be; he's my employer, my main man in the household that gives me my wages for helping around like some of my species. I shook my head a little and sipped my cold cup of tea. It's a good thing I don't mind cold tea because most cold drinks are something I'm not fond of. I sighed slightly, only to realize I did it out loud. I turned my gaze back to Syaoran and he looked at me with curious eyes now.

"Sakura, you aren't telling me something. I know that."

I'm really dead, should I tell him about all that as my confessional? I took a gulp and he asked, "Do you have something you aren't telling me?"

I kept tightlipped as much as I could to keep thinking on what's the next step to take. With a smile I took another sip to hide my mind from the harrowing situation to thing of my next move.

"I'll give you time to think of what to say, I think I'll go get some coffee."

Even better, there's more tea for me, which means there's more time to think. My gears began to turn hard and fast like… no not that. So really my mind was in full gear, my options were thin, tell him straight on what I thought was happening when I was at his door, or just make one straight out lie to get out of here. Lying would be the easy way to get out of anything, but I'm not the type to tell something like a lie. Lying will cover it up yes, but eventually he'll know the truth after a while. Telling him right now will change everything, our lives; our relationship, maybe our world, just maybe. But changing like that, yes I do have feelings for him, I can say that without stuttering now. I can tell him right now, of course, there are the odds that he would shun me and that I'm just a sexual creature. I am a creature, but maybe he'll say sexual cretin more like. I placed my cup back down and then Syaoran walked past to get back to his stool with a mug of coffee hot and steaming in his hand. This is it my friends, I know he said take my time, but if I took my time it might give me more heartache and cramps.

"How's your tea?"

I looked in the swirls of my foggy tea, "It's alright, not hot at all but fine."

"Alright," he nearly whispered. "Enjoy your tea."

I butted in, "Ok, you got me. I do have something in my mind right now. I haven't told you because I was such a scared cat, no pun intended."

He laughed a little and I continued, "I can say that I misinterpreted the noises of what you were doing in your room."

"Misinterpret, how bad can it be?"

Oh you have no idea, "Pretty bad."

"Then spill, but take your time though."

What a contradiction really, but that's him. "It's-"the phone cut me off before I could go on.

"Hold on, yes, Syaoran Li here," he answered, leaving me on the stool. Damn it…

* * *

_A Long Time Later_

I was so bummed out that I didn't bother keeping time. The Council made another call to him to ask on the potions' properties one more time. It was a confirmation on its effectiveness and by the look on his face when he had that phone call it was working just fine. He's been gone and the sky is dark now, so all that was left for me to do was be bored. Yeah I'll admit it was a letdown. All he did was just work out, yeah, just exercising to keep his lean physique in top shape just for health's sake. I mean, yeah it's a good thing to keep healthy in this stressful kind of lifestyle, but isn't it always better to get rid of that horrid 'F' word by doing…self pleasuring activities? Isn't that what those gossip folks always say that it is healthier that way? Maybe I shouldn't take the advice from gossip, that's the unhealthy method. I should be keeping up with other things, better than that self touch stuff 'normal' people encounter in their lives. It's pretty…disgusting really.

The clock tolled at the hour, it was officially eight at night. He has this neurotic need for the clock to toll every hour, but you know him. There is a good side to it though; I get to catch my primetime drama serial. Daytime has decent dramas to follow, but the primetime is more entertaining and passes time faster somehow, maybe since my senses are more tuned for the night. It's a medical drama, going into details on the full symptoms of the patient in the bed. The main man is so cantankerous to his colleagues, it's pretty disgusting.

Just then I heard footsteps out the porch, its Syaoran's steps I know it from his boots. Upon entering he seemed a little happier than before. Good thing, or maybe…well I don't know really. Indecisiveness really blows a day fast. A feeling of heat started to burn all over my face somehow. Damn it why must I blush right now!? What will he think?!

"Hey Sakura, they love the new potion right now, I'm just so happy! I can't say enough, I mean; this is my best potion ever! It can help with others trying to learn languages and master them in minutes!"

Pure joy and elation poured out of his mouth, every word that had a positive meaning made a burst out of his lips like a major waterfall of words that could just choke him anytime. Syaoran started to walk towards the kitchen, this time heading to the freezer and getting a tub of mixed berry sorbet. _**(I had to add that since my mom just bought a TON of ice cream back home, and one sorbet.) **_With spoon in hand he started digging in. I shook my head and giggled at the sight, which caused my ears to twitch slightly. I still felt heat on my face, and it was getting hotter in the kitchen, even with the presence of an ice cold sorbet, even with the stoves turned off, I was feeling some heat.

"You look like your heating up Sakura, what's the matter?"

Great, he's observant again. I'm in so much trouble right now if he remembers-, "Oh yeah, you said you had some misunderstanding about earlier today."

Damn it why did I have to mention it?! "What's it all about?"

I can't escape anything for long in this world, why? "Uh, yeah about… that uh, yeah, look it has to um, it has to..."

"Alright, slow down Sakura," he reassured me. "Don't fret so much, you're only making yourself nervous. Now just say it slowly, take a deep breath and say what you want."

I did just that in front of him, I took a breather do reduce the level of shaking my nerves were creating. Well, it did work, for about um, six seconds. Now I know why you ask only six seconds, it has to do with the one comforting me in the first place. He means good will, yes he does, but what's coming out of my mouth right after he comforts me will leave him digging into his sorbet all the more, maybe another tub of that icy stuff. Will I be forgiven for what I'm about to say to him, that could surely change our relationship and maybe shun us from society as we know it, but then, rights for my people have improved, so that might be too much drama in my mind.

So what's next when I tell him, I'll let you in that this may not be those dumb romance novels where sex comes next after the big admission that I fantasized about him. I mean, come on right?!

"Uh…" I broke into nervous giggles after a little swallow of my spit.

"Look, I don't want to take too much of your time Syaoran, uh. I… See I thought you… No, that's not it um,"

"You can do it Sakura, let it out for a bit."

There he goes again, and like he said, here goes nothing then, "Uh, you see I thought you… were… were frustrated and got into your room."

His eyes had a look of suspicion, "I was by the way, go on."

I realized I was repeating some of the words he said earlier today, damn it. I need more vocabulary right now, I continued on, but I was a little sheepish in my words, "Yes, frustrated like…very frustrated. That you started to mmmm…ma-ma-ma-ma; moan and groan in your room."

I couldn't help my face from turning red and my tail from turning like a snake to a charmer's music. Please let him know already!!

"Moan and groan? I was because of exer-"

"I thought you were touching yourself in your lower region to get that frustration out!!! There I SAID IT AND I MEANT IT!!" I let out with my eyes closed, not wanting to see his expression. The one thing I didn't realize until now was that I shouted what I said. Uh oh, the whole neighborhood will be onto us.

My eyes remained shut; I didn't want to see his face right now. I must not see his face; it's too much for me to bear!

Time passed, it was taking longer and longer. The tension in the air was immense and I couldn't walk through it. I wanted to walk away, but my legs failed me in this time.

But with some really out of nowhere willpower, the shutters managed to look at the lips of Syaoran, that's how small those slits are to see through. His lips were in a straight line, a really straight line. But now I come to realize, his lips do look very, um… what's the word, juicy? Yeah, I do think so now. It made me want to see more of his face, how he's feeling right now. As they lifted up, I realized he had just one type of expression, it was shock. In the end, his eyes told all, they were open wide, I mean very wide! I bet he really understood my blushing state by now.

Finally, really finally, he said something. "Y…You, you, you thought I was… was touching…myself?"

I replied with a tiny squeak of a 'yes'. Meaning is that well, my job is most likely going into a huge stinky canal.

"You…really thought I was touching myself…down there…"

Now it was his turn to get all red faced. What is he thinking right now?!

For some strange reason I continued, "It's just that I, I… I got very curious…curious about-ah, about uh, about you. Ever since you… came back home without a stitch of clothing, I began having these strange feelings about you. I've always had these feelings, but they never surfaced so much until that moment when I looked at you… that way."

Somehow my composure was slowly coming back as I continued with what I had to say, I continued, "These are strange feelings, I've never felt anything like this before. These feelings, they came about because I've seen you as the kindest person I've ever met ever since moving to Tomoeda. I maybe doing chores and basically be a maid, but you gave me equal treatment, even treating me as a friend and an equal to you. I will always say that about you for you are an honorable man. But, when your friends did that prank on you, and you were at the front door with just your hands shielding your vital areas, another feeling… uh, it just came to my mind like an impulse…"

Words began to escape me; it was a total blank right now. I couldn't think of how I should continue this conversation at all, like something was blocking me, so close yet so far, something like that. All of a sudden I felt a lone finger moving my hair back behind one of my furry ears. The right ear flickered around at the touch of his index finger; it bothered me a little, but obviously not him. There was something I noticed about his eyes; his pupils were… somehow larger than usual. Those bright brown eyes turned dark and hued, almost like he was being hypnotized on stage. Was it something I said, or something I did; what could I have done to make him be in this trance like state? After some time, a pretty long time, he moved closer, the level of private space was vanishing as he came in, our faces just two inches away now. His eyes closed and he took a whiff of the air around us, our foreheads touching and his hands gently lying on my shoulder blades. Both of his thumbs made small circles around the sides of my neck, causing an electrical impulse to surge down every one of my nerve endings and...

Then it happened … my first kiss…

I felt firm lips on my small and soft ones. He felt so… It was… beautiful, magical, an incredible moment of my life. The tenderness of it all took me away to another world, the feeling of lightheadedness made my knees to weaken significantly, my balance almost failing me, but Syaoran held me up to continue our amazing kiss. My tail reacted with the kiss as well, going around feeling my body, and then extending towards his masculine arms. The moment was over within like… I lost track of time really. As we gazed at each other, a long and loving gaze and we embraced, locking our arms together to lock us in as one. My fingers were in his hair, feeling across his ever so smooth chocolate brown hair while his hands locked around my neck and resting on my shoulders. He flashed that handsome smile of his and I purred lightly.

"Sakura…" he sighed. "Is this the feeling you yearn for?"

His words echoed in my mind, and I replied, "Yes Syaoran."

The echoes continued as he pecked my forehead. After that, I rest my head on his chest and sighed with content. Afterwards, he lifted my head back to see eye to eye for one more kiss. This kiss got us warmer in the room, in fact, it was hotter than ever. I could feel my flush burning up my skin, and a bit of his skin heating up as well. How is he doing this to me, how is he able to do this torture? I wanted more; it was the main thing I wanted right now. I brought my lips up to his, but he opened his mouth first and his tongue reached to touch with mine. I became enraptured, lost in time by his tongue roughly reaching for my rough, wet tongue. His face tilted to his right side and I tilted left to get all his tongue right in my mouth. It tasted of nothing I've ever had before, it made me loose all my senses, sense of time, space; I've forgotten where I was at all. Hands lightly grasped the side of my head, making sure our seal was secure and tight.

From my head, his hands made their way downwards, grabbing my waist and my brown dress. I felt like I was lifted up and carried somewhere, where was he taking me now? He broke the kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder in content once again. I kissed his nape and he moaned softly while he carried me up the stairs. This feeling in me, my body was responding to it. My claws grew out and clutched Syaoran's shirt, causing slight tears on the material. I then made another lick right on his shoulder, giving him a hard time to open the door. It was his room, it made me worry what he was going to do with me, but my emotions were taking me over, I couldn't stop at all. The door was open and he walked in, looking around to see his bed. Once he reached there, he placed me down like a fragile parcel. Flat on the bed I looked at the ceiling, but my vision was slightly blurry. Everything was dark in the room when the door closed, but Syaoran turned on his dim overhead light.

Syaoran began to continue with his talk from just now with a gruffer voice, "This feeling… you have, what would be the word that can be best to describe it?"

It took me quite a while to let the words process in my head, but once they set in my head and made sense, I replied, "It's… I'm curious."

"Curious," he echoed. "What are you curious about?"

I could hardly control my breathing, my tail flailed wildly and my claws dug into his bed, "…Love. I'm curious about love."

He crouched down so his eyes met with his eyes, "Love, what about love?"

"I want to know how two people share their love…" I breathed out.

When I said all of it out, Syaoran pushed some of my hair back to gaze right at my eyes. At the red welts of his back where my claws made their mark, Syaoran tore of his shirt from the back, his sleeves disintegrating from the shirt and all of the material being thrown away somewhere. Once again I saw his hard torso, his work outs really paid off.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

I responded with this, "Because…I love you."

I said those words, the words that would change our relationship forever. Once I said them, his fingers started to linger on the buttons of my dress. With a simple flick one button was loose and the material began to move. He would continue to do that, with every button coming off, he got closer to seeing my body, like saw his on that faithful day. With one last button at the front, my white cotton bra was exposed, and feeling like he did that day, my hands made reached up to cover my top half, but Syaoran's hands pulled down the dress, my arms out of the sleeves but leaving my lower body covered. He then climbed on the bed, to get close. A kiss on my cheek and my tail wrapping around his arm later, he replied.

"I love you."

I couldn't hold in the tears when he said that. All of that emotion poured out of my eyes in salty tears of pure elation. "I love you Sakura, you're such a sweet woman. You've taken care of everything with care; you help with whatever problems I got myself into. I'm so blessed to know you."

"You really mean it?"

He nodded, "I do; I always will Sakura. But now, let me show you how two people share their love…"

I gasped lightly when he started to attack my neck, while my claws lightly made grazes on his back. He loved it so much the pain it was causing on him, becoming ever so hot. But on my body, something was poking me on the gut. It was hard, very hard and stiff. I got as curious as to what it was that my hands went down to feel it, which earned a long and surprised moan from him. He looked at me and I stared back, puzzled by this. But when he looked down, I looked down with him and… my body heat went up over the limit. My hands landed right on his penis, just like his hands on the day. It throbbed in my hand and I pressed it again and again, engrossed in the pulsating motions. He started to pant on and on as I pressed his penis, feeling his tip just moving around my palm so much. It also got very wet, feeling a bit of liquid swishing against the fabric. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, pushing my hand away he got off the bed and let his pants fall down to the floor. There, it was uncovered; he stood absolutely naked, his hands not making a move to cover himself. My hands reached out, slowly, a little apprehensive that I touched him like that.

But Syaoran grabbed my hand and placed it, claws and all on his hardness. Then, he whispered, "Kiss it."

I looked at shock, kissing his private part?! "It's perfectly alright Sakura, kiss."

Looking at the hard organ, I moved in closer, my lips just a mere half inch away from the appendage. But, I wanted a taste, for some strange reason my mind made me wanting to have a taste of his tip. My tongue, rough and tough, scraped against his nether region, with every bit of liquid on that tip right on my tongue. Syaoran snapped his eyes shut and tight, unable to contain himself as he moaned like mad from that little lick. Strangely though, it was…good, he smelled weird, but it was good, so good to taste. I made more licks, greedy for his body. My licks and kisses made his muscles twitch and throb with every second, my love for his body went up so high for being this intimate. I didn't realize after a few minutes later that my bra was gone as his hands had torn it away, he was so strong. His warming hands grabbed my breasts, massaging them lightly as I made my boldest move yet. I was apprehensive a little, only kissing or licking a little of his cock. When I felt his hands on my breasts, my fur and hairs stood on end and my tail slacked for once, the pleasure too much for my tail to bear. Then I knew one thing I wanted to give him, warmth; the warmth of equal heat to him.

Looking at his… c-c-cock, I couldn't help but think… how it looked so much like those popsicles they sell at the snack shops outside. They don't just lick… they…oh I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, suck them. Suck out the entire flavor out of them to savor it. With a bit of self prodding, I did what I wanted to do; I took half his length in my mouth. He was pretty long, like about seven inches and I wasn't so sure if I could get all of it in my mouth. But it seemed I was doing right, Syaoran started to pump in my mouth slightly, struggling to want more of his length down in my throat. I suckled more, enthralled he's responding so enthusiastically to me.

I made his cock pour out tiny drops of juice on my tongue, the same salty substance that felt around my lips from kissing. It sloshed around in my mouth and I took a swallow, letting me moan out intensely from just a taste. My moans were rewarded with the grazing sound of his groan, and the tell tale sign that he was getting closer to the high. In my head, I knew one thing; I wanted to give him more. I purred as I began to swallow more of his length right into my mouth, half inch by half inch. Slowly but surely, more of him was being stuffed in my mouth. Syaoran was looking absolutely mad, not made angry, but mad with pleasure all over. He hasn't said a word, only incoherent moans and a couple of mutterings that sound like my name. My purring got higher in pitch as the final inch of his… cock went in. His legs were trembling, hardly being able to stand right now. The sound of thumping told me that he's trying to support himself, trying to being key words.

"Sa…Sakura, oh Sakura…"

Purring on and on and on, I can't help but be greedy for more of his pre-cum that dripped on and on like coffee drip for the morning cup. Minutes went by and he got closer, more liquid poured out onto my waiting tongue, until…

"Sakura…Sakura please oh please I can't hold on!!"

With one long shout from him and a fist crashing onto the wall behind the bed and a burst of warm liquid…cum, this is cum, pure, real, from my lover and master. This isn't warm at all; it was hot, incredibly hot. I slid off his hot and wet cock, and it was sexy, the look of a glistening seven inch long, three and a quarter inch thick organ. I was going to make a kiss up his crotch, but I suddenly moaned out of nowhere, moan from pleasure. His hands were no longer on my breasts; they were still on the wall. I looked down and… oh god, my tail was either betraying me or working with me, I couldn't decide. But whatever it is, there was one sense of pleasure I was feeling, and that was from my clitoris. My tail roughly rubbed on my clitoris inside my dress, causing me to get wetter and wetter. The dress was too hot to keep on my body and Syaoran seemed to know that when he bent down to see face to face to me. His eyes were filled with hunger, curiously looking at my tail, still having a go at my clit.

"You seem to know a few things Sakura," he whispered.

I took a sharp intake of air from a huge insertion from my tail but managed a response, "It's… it's been purely instinct… Oh."

He smiled, surprise in his pupils, but still locked on my tail, though it was still blocked in view by my brown dress. He changed that immediately, his hands pulling on the light and frilly cotton material to show more areas of light brown fur on my navel. The tail dug in deeper, with every inch drawing in more and more heat in my body and immense wash of trembling elation all over! Syaoran… oh Syaoran appeared so hypnotized by my naked body, and I became overly shy about showing my body like that. But it crossed my mind, I shouldn't be shy, he was naked like I was and well, and we loved it. We were sharing a moment of love, two lovers in the same room, naked, showing our bodies and embracing what we have, it was…something so special in my life.

"Sakura, I really love you so much. But now, I'll show you how a couple shows their love, not by giving gifts or chocolates, but here, feeling the brightest of emotions flow through both of us in ways you can never imagine. But, I want your permission,"

"Yes," I cut in.

"…But, are you sure about this Sakura? I don't know if you can take the pain."

"I don't care, I love you Syaoran, and I love you too much to stop at this moment right now. I want to be with you."

Almost as rushed as I said that sentence, he swooped down to make a long and hard kiss right on my lips. Syaoran carried me up to lie on the bed, we lined up together, just right. Our bodies were meant to be together, no matter the separation we have by species. Our relationship could change the world…

"I hope this won't hurt, I don't want to put you in pain again Sakura. The emotional pain we went through will be ebbed away with this."

I smiled blissfully, loving the care and concern he always had deep in his heart and mind, always. We shared another kiss to seal our love forever. I purred in the kiss as he moaned with me, it was really a match with each other, together. His hands got down to place on my shoulders, then falling down to my shoulder and then my arms to feel the smooth and barely there fur. He took his lips off mine and we looked eye to eye and we smiled. We caressed and we kissed, but down our bodies, we were ready. He whispered lightly, "Prepare yourself", and like in my mouth, inch by inch he went in, making my upper lip twitch with excitement and with every little bit of his rod down in my fur lined core. Tears trailed my face, but these tears weren't for pain and torture, but of pleasure, joy and the sheer beauty of his moment. Amazing, beautiful, tender, how many words can describe something like this? Simple, none, you can't put a word in one single moment; not even a sentence, but silence is the best way to enjoy and feel for the moment.

The only sounds we made we low growls and shallow, deep breathing. Sweat began to form on Syaoran's forehead, and my saber canines began to show, stretching out of hiding as hormones began to flow hard in my nervous system. What happened? It was pure… so pure. A long sheath went inside my body, spreading warmth all over my hips and thighs, eventually taking in all of my body. The beast within me was getting stronger, I've never felt such power, such fury inside me; the feeling was just incredible! I made a silent scream, showing off my growing canine teeth as growls reverberated around my throat, all low and guttural. The arch of my neck attracted Syaoran's ever supple lips to latch on for dear life, moaning in tune with my growls. His minute movements were not tense, not anymore; he was free of frustration, that same feeling that fueled our hunger. After seconds Syaoran got off my neck and rambled with no care for anything.

"Tight… so… tight… ffffuaaaahhhhh, ooohhh…."

Long, so long, this felt better in my pussy than in my mouth, it was so satisfying, maybe even better than satisfying. He began to move out, making me groan so hard with frustration. Our frustrations were supposed to be gone for good with this, not built up to towering heights to make things worst! This was getting on my nerves; my growls became more feral, fiercer than before. I couldn't control it; the hunger and that pent up frustration is all over me with no cap to close on them. I wanted more…

"You are… OH! Oh you are too fucking slow!" my voice was octaves lower than normal, sounding almost like I was possessed.

That's when I took control; I took over him for good. I pushed him to his back and got on top of him. This is no longer his lesson to teach.

"Now Syaoran let me be your master of this lesson. Lesson number one, never, ever be that slow, because this kitty, oh this kitty needs that love."

My parents never raised me to be such a girl of this stature and pose, but god damn it Syaoran was making me into another person. He moaned uncontrollably as I began to move up and down on his length. I couldn't hold my own moans, teeth clenching and heart pounding with sledgehammer force. I ran my hands down his chest to keep steady, pounding so hard on his rod. I could feel the sensations all over, tingling, oh so good, my liquids dripping on his cock, soaking it all the more. But, my canines were in pressure, and they need a release somehow. Kisses would help, I thought, and so I started to kiss his shoulders while my pussy made more and more juices flow out on his cock. Plain normal kisses didn't do the trick, my canines; oh they wanted something more, a need to fill; a need… a need to bite. I don't want a plank of wood, I don't want a yarn ball; I wanted flesh.

His shoulders, broad, muscular and glistening with sweat, made me salivate. That left shoulder attracted me. I smiled slyly and got closer, Syaoran lost in hopeless pleasure. I sniffed the air of his scent and made a thrust that got me to moan hard before… before I bit into his hard shoulder. Instead of a howl of pain I was expecting, he made a louder moan, so loud my ears twitched so hard from the decibels. I didn't stay latched for long, I mean, I'm not a vampire, I don't want blood, but it made everything feel so good! But I was momentarily lost in the heat, not know what to do at this point. I couldn't piston on his cock, distracted by all of him, which was my undoing for control. He grabbed me with an inferno in his soul, burning on his skin, and he learnt his lesson…

That long rod pounded me, way more than the sledgehammer that is my heart. I moaned odd gibberish and nonsense, truly mindless moments as we got lost in the whole thing. I was on my back, my teeth covered lightly with blood, the taste of his blood; it was so good, not better than cum but surely good in a cannibalistic sort of way. The pressure grew as he got his pace, thrusting in and out of my drenched pussy. Walls tightened, squeezing the life out of his cock. I saw the small bite mark I made on his shoulder, barely able to open my eyes to look. I couldn't open for much longer, wanting to let him make me go mad for more!

"Please… oh Syaoran!"

"Sakura… you little kitty… haaawwwww…."

Time was imminent, I couldn't hold on much longer, the time of our lives was coming, a word that fitted this moment oh so well. My own couldn't hold, I finally let it all go, let it all go! My claws dug deep in his back, leaving large red welts of blood on the sides of his back. Cum rushed out of my system, flowing out and coating his buried cock. Long and deep inside me, he was getting close to letting it out of his system. Then his hands grabbed my hair and pulled me to his lips, not caring about the risk of getting scraped by my outgrown teeth. Our tongues lashed for one another, reeling more passion than we've ever felt the entire night. My body was slacking on the bed and my skin was in a red glow, but that's not stopping him from getting his high. He kept on going, never stopping or slowing. His heat rising to heights never felt before. I whimpered now, not feeling strong, but exhausted by him and his continued movement, but growls and mewls continued through my throat.

Desperation for his cum was becoming apparent, I needed more of him inside my body, more of his cum. I needed it, to know how the heat is through my lower extremities. I needed more, I needed Syaoran…

"I love you…" I barely made a whisper to him.

That tiny whisper made him moan hard, stopping in his tracks before… oh before… be-be…

"OH, OH KAMI I… AAAHHHH!!!" we hollered, Syaoran saying all the words you just read while I screamed incoherently, feeling white heat pouring down in my glistening pussy. My body convulsed with his, taking in so much heat and… this is how people feel love. It sure was incredible, fast, but yet, we still ended with a tender moment, just gazing as his orgasm rode out.

Those loud moans that would have chased birds away calmed and the room was filled now with soft and gentle moans of satisfaction. We lay in the afterglow on the bed, relishing the moment. My teeth were going back to normal human sizes and well… my hips and my arms felt so sore from all this. This would be torture in many ways, but somehow, it all felt so good.

"Syaoran…"

"Yeah?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled lightly as his voice tickled the hairs on my ears. "I love you… I see how humans-I mean, people-share their love with one another. It was a pleasure, and well,"

"Well what Sakura?"

"I sure had a good instinct in me for sure."

I winked at him and he only had a low chuckle for me, we kissed once more and then we retired for the night…

That was the night curiosity was satisfied, and who said curiosity killed the cat?

Goodnight…

* * *

_Outside_

A lone girl sat on the rooftop, her short brown hair tied up by a pink bow and carrying a teddy bear, was looking intently at the window of the Li residence. The reason why, she was reading what they were thinking from where she was. The night was long and she wanted to spend time reading their thoughts, but…

"Angel, we better go and save this world!" a taller brunette stood with others standing around her.

"I'm coming, wait up!"

The young one named Angel grabbed her bear, one she called Celeste and went to the little dog that stood next to her group of friends, her flock.

"Ready Angel?" the brunette called again.

"Sure as always, Max."

"Up and away!"

The flock unfurled their wings and took to the sky, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gasman and Fang all going up to save the world. _What were you looking at Angel; it's rude to eavesdrop like that, _Max thought.

_Oh, nothing much, just a boy and a girl and-_

_Never mind, I don't want to hear it._

That was something Maximum Ride didn't really want to know…

* * *

_**That's it folks, this is the end of Curiosity. I had to add Maximum Ride at the end, I just LOVE the book! But it's been a long time, I'm sorry for the wait, school and housework has been such a bloody bummer so yeah…**_

_**But now its 12:35 am, school starts at 9 tomorrow, should be able to wake up.**_

_**So thank you for checking this out, read and review when you want to.**_

_**BANG BANG!!**_


End file.
